fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mynis
Mynis is a Zeonian Beorn trying (and usually failing) to be a hero. He once fought against the oppression of a tyrant from space and somehow managed to save his planet's population (but not the planet itself) from destruction. He now lives on Earth, sleeping on a couch in the Toronto apartment of a clever young woman and her beanpole lizard girlfriend, stumbling his way through heroic quests, and making money off of merchandising as he strives to become worthy of calling himself a hero. He is Omega Prime's version of Unten Bluzen. Appearance Mynis, being a Beorn, looks quite similar to a bear, and has the usual black eyes with white star-like pupils and hands comparable to paws. His fur is a dark bronze color, which he keeps as well-groomed as possible in order to retain a positive image. This grooming used to include braiding some of the longer hairs and decorating them with small metal coins and flintstones, but he dropped this habit shortly after arriving on Earth. He is actually fairly tall for a Beorn. Like Unten, he tends towards scarves as far as clothing goes, but his favorite scarf - a red one, with his name embroidered into the fabric - is much longer than any scarf Unten has ever worn. Though this scarf looks awesome when combined with a good wind and a heroic pose, Mynis frequently trips over it when actually fighting. He also has a strange obsession with belts, and claims that they emphasize his tragic backstory. He wears nearly two dozen belts on his entire body, including on his forearms, hands, calves, waist, chest, and even one on his face as a makeshift eyepatch. (He has both his eyes, though. He just thinks it looks cool.) He is also often seen carrying an over-shoulder bag, in which he stores first-aid supplies and a collection of high-quality Blumps, which he grows himself. Personality Mynis has some serious inferiority issues. As a prophetic hero who fulfilled his mission, he had to live up to the stereotype of being an incredible hero despite being nearly as incompetent in battle as the main timeline's Mondo. He tries to convince himself that he's a badass by dressing the part, with a collection of belts that would make any edgy giant-sword-wielding antihero jealous and a cocky nature that hides how scared he truly is. Eventually, being a self-certain dick to hide his vulnerability became second nature to him. Though he tries to tone down during his journeying across the multiverse, he ultimately finds himself turning back towards it when facing any enemy at all. He even tries to put on a brave façade while around other Beorns in an attempt to show that he handled the extinction of the species as well as they did. He is awful at making the difficult decisions that are expected of heroes, and will suffer from a nervous breakdowns if the stakes are too high. Despite his self-spawned reputation as a warrior without match, he hates it when he's forced to fight, but sometimes finds comfort in playing support roles in others' fights, and is always willing to spar when the stakes don't involve lives or the fate of the world. After seeing so many other heroes hard at work during the events of Days of Victory, he built up enough determination to start working out and training with extreme regularity, with his hope being that he will someday get strong enough to be actually worthy of calling himself a hero. While alone, Mynis finds distraction and satisfaction at cultivating the mysterious Blump fruits, at which he is thought to be the best in the multiverse. For him, it's a legitimate source of pride, and one of the few areas of expertise in which he acts humbly and honestly when praised. He also enjoys cooking, which he is slightly less skilled at but still capable enough to cook a good meal. He is an astonishingly impressive haggler and negotiator, though he usually just uses this talent to figure out royalties and licensing deals for his merch, so he tends to get a bit nervous when he has to use it to save lives. More recently, he's taken up drinking out of memory of Mioda, and displays a remarkable tolerance for alcohol. He is acrophobic, illiterate, a fan of sports, and enjoys fresh air. Behavioral Inspirations * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter series) * Booster Gold (DC Comics) * Peter B. Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * King Knight (Shovel Knight: King of Cards) * Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Abilities Like Unten, Mynis possesses low-level electrokinesis which can be enhanced through use of Blumps, and he also frequently wields bladed weaponry, but the similarities in their fighting styles end there. Mynis’ range of electrical manipulation is inferior to his counterpart's, and he has a bad habit of tripping over his scarf when he attempts melee combat with his weapons of choice, a pair of daggers he jealously/zealously named Impeerion. Fortunately, his areas of expertise lie very clearly in other areas. He is relatively skilled at first aid, and his collection of belts can be used to treat wounds in emergencies by bandaging them or temporarily slowing the flow of blood to them. His knack for talking can be quite useful for both cheering allies on and flustering enemies with a wide array of taunts and insults. His greatest asset is his skill at growing Blumps. With the power granted to him by eating his higher-quality fruits, he can usually exceed a Blump-boosted Unten in electrical manipulation despite their initial power difference. Sometime after Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, Mynis begins attaching his daggers to the ends of two belts, allowing him to alternate between wielding them like traditional knives and swinging them about like morning stars. The unlikely benefits of this decision, including a massive boost in attack range and a decrease in his predictability, make him more threatening in close-quarters combat than he was before. It also gives him more things to get tangled in or trip on, though. Specific Abilities Forms Narcissus Mynis Consuming a Glistening or Golden Blump allows Mynis to transform into Narcissus Mynis. As with Unten's Midas form, this form grants him increased power and speed, as well as increased electricity manipulation abilities. Rather than the toxic Midas Gold, however, his body transforms into Narcissus Silver, which is not only arguably more beautiful-looking but also completely resistant to energy. As a result, attacks bounce harmlessly off of his polished fur until the form's powers wear off. It is a significantly more defensive form than most other Glistening Blump transformations, but it's no less useful. Since Mynis usually uses his higher-quality home-gardened Blumps to achieve this transformation, its improvements are more noticeable than that of Midas Unten's, but the time limit on it is about the same. This form is Mynis's main alternate form, and generally appears more often than any of his others. Hyper Form Mynis Using a Hyper Orb allows Mynis to transform into his Hyper Mode, which he nicknames Icarus Mynis for the sake of maintaining a consistent theme between all the names of his "super forms." In Hyper Mode, Mynis' entire body becomes supercharged with electricity, increasing his attack power a bit and giving him the ability to move at incredible speeds in short bursts. He also no longer needs to recharge his powers on a regular basis, and can unleash a limitless amount of electricity. For some reason, Mynis' Inpeerion knives mysteriously vanish in this form, meaning he is forced to fight exclusively at close-range using his electricity-bathed claws, but he is usually able to close this distance with his Hyper Mode's speed just fine. However, Mynis is still just as prone to tripping over himself or missing with his attacks thanks to an even longer scarf. This form has yet to make a canon appearance, since Mynis doesn't currently have a Hyper Orb he can use. Nega Form Mynis Like others, overuse of his Hyper Mode may cause Mynis to take on a Nega Mode form. This form is just as fast as his Hyper Mode, but lacks the boost in attack power and completely nullifies his electric abilities. Worst of all, his belts and scarf completely vanish while in this form, leaving him looking almost identical to Nega Form Unten. This form has yet to make a canon appearance, since Mynis doesn't currently have a Hyper Orb he can use. History Prior History Though Mynis never appears in any of the games in the Prodigy series, his nature as an alternate Unten means that he has experienced the same events that Unten experienced during his adventures, albeit with some very obvious differences, such as him being accidentally responsible for Queen Pixella's death during her kidnapping. However, with the help of many others, he makes it through these adventures despite the odds stacked against him, albeit at the cost of his planet... Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Mynis appears as a playable character, and was announced during the 3/5/16 "Witching Hour" event. Later, he was joined in the roster by Ronnie and Claire. This is Mynis' first official appearance in any Fantendoverse content. During the events of Days of Victory, he, Ronnie, and Claire are recruited by Unten and company to help battle The Threat. World Tournament Mynis returns to the New Fantendoverse to participate in the World Tournament, but is defeated (and thoroughly humiliated) by Spree early on in the tournament, and is eliminated in the first Redemption Free-For-All by stomach cramps Silver Zin and Noora Natsumi. COLD❄BLOOD Mynis is one of eight fighters in COLD❄BLOOD's FANTENDOVERSE expansion. He is a middleweight fighter with a hefty amount of health and defense, but somewhat poor attack and the most powerful appetite in the whole roster. His moveset is characterized by mid-range standard attacks, specials that can be used to destroy oncoming projectiles or even ignore Parry, and a looot of sweetspots. His signature mechanic is Blump Garden, which lets him grow Blumps mid-fight to bolster his performance and reliably refill his rapidly-depleting Hunger gauge. Sometime after the World Tournament, Mynis is briefly recruited by Silver and Zellen in their war against Mallory Zin. He makes a brief cameo close to the end of the story alongside most of the other characters from the FANTENDOVERSE expansion. Non-Canon Appearances * Shards of Reality: Mynis appears as a playable character. Though his abilities are somewhat mixed, his intended role is that of a more luck-based support character who is capable of landing critical hits while healing... but is also capable of missing while healing. He is also very proficient at out-of-combat healing. Though his stats are mostly poor-to-average, he has some of the best magical defense in the game, not to mention fairly good HP and SP. Prior to joining the party, he is an NPC that runs a shop called The Great Mynis' Amazing Flying Farmer's Market Of Justice. * Fantendo Hearts: The Light That One Seeks: Mynis appears as the shopkeeper of Mynis' Heroic Accessories. As its name suggests, the shop sells armor and accessories. * Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds: Mynis appears as a playable character representing Fantendo. * Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil: Mynis appears as an unlockable playable character. His moveset is highly similar to his FSBOmega moveset, but with a few moves shifted around in terms of both their position and function. * Fantendoverse X: Space: Mynis appears as an unlockable two-star unit. His physical and magical attack power are both pitiful, but he's capable of restoring health with his Blump Fruit ability, and his defense against magical damage is impressive. * Fantendo Smash Bros. Last Stand: Mynis appears as one of the initial playable characters. His exact role is unknown. Relationships * Abza: All Mynis sees in Abza is somebody who has some serious emotional issues in dire need of help. He has no idea that these emotional issues stem from her fear that she's somehow worse than him, and ultimately ends up confused whenever his attempts to help her only leave her angrier and more violent towards him. Despite all of their conflicts and fights, he still treats her as a friend because he's pretty sure that's what she needs. * Claire MacBeth: Claire treats Mynis almost as well as she treats her girlfriend, which is really saying something. She is Mynis' main informant when it comes to earth culture, as well as the one that suggested he share his stories via vlogging to help other extraterrestrial refugees. As a result, Mynis feels indebted to her for life, and will immediately volunteer for any chores that she needs doing. Though he's honest with her, he still keeps some secrets to maintain some façade of nobility. * Rachel Tifft: TBA! * Ronnie Pepper: Mynis initially distances himself from Ronnie due to her looking somewhat similar to Doomulus Grime. The two quickly bond during Mynis' time spent with her and Claire, however, and they quickly become close friends. More recently, Mynis has started teaching Ronnie how to properly cultivate Blumps. Like with Claire, Mynis is more honest than usual with Ronnie, but still tries to withhold his deepest insecurities and put on a mask of braveness. With characters outside of the Mynisverse * Edna: Mynis thinks Edna is a pretty nice to talk with, and definitely considers her a friend. Yet he can't help getting the tiniest bit weirded out by her sometimes. Maybe it's the fact that she's always blindfolded... or that she can turn into scary monsters... or that she always seems to follow him around whenever they run into each other... * Fera: Mynis gets along alright with Fera, since they're both heroes and both fairly friendly people, but he also feels a bit more inferior than usual around her simply because of how together she seems to him. He has made it a personal goal to get strong enough that he can wear her armor without immediately falling over from its weight. After all, if he can lift a chunk of a planet, then he should obviously be able to lift a suit of armor too, right? * Kaiden: Mynis often tries to show off around Kaiden, flaunting his own heroism to try and impress him. Though, this probably doesn't win him any points with Kaiden... Overall, the two are a fairly average combination. A bit awkward, but capable of working together for the greater good. * Meta-Form: Mynis sees Meta-Form almost as a rival hero, often comparing himself to the shape-shifting machine and proposing competitions to determine which is better. He doesn't seem to care too much about whether or not Meta-Form takes the challenges as seriously as he does, either... * Reten Ozzy Prime: Aside from occasional disagreements about the whole "mercenary with no respect for the law" thing, Mynis actually gets along surprisingly well with Reten due to their shared dramatic flair and overconfidence. Half the time, he's oblivious to Reten's frequent attempts at taking advantage of his ineptitude. * Sabrine Lee: Mynis tends to get concerned about Sabrine's disdain towards authority, and shocked into silence by all her overly explicit stories. When working in a group with her, he will sometimes take advantage of his "hero" title to try to promote good citizenship with as much subtlety as a bear wearing two dozen belts and a really long scarf can possibly muster. While doing this, he usually pretends that he's speaking to a classroom full of impressionable kids instead of a homeless rebel who could probably beat him up really easily... or worse, summon a doppelganger of him to beat him up for her. * Silver Zin: This guy's clearly completely psychotic. Only a psycho would give a hero a stomach cramp, and then flip that hero off instead of thanking him for his oh-so-valuable assistance... And he comes from a society that hunts and eats Beorns for sport??? No doubt about it, Silver's completely off his rocker. * Spree Ozzy Prime: Mynis would seriously rather not think about Spree. Losing to a bootlegged version of an AU Mynis was just too embarrassing. * Unten and Untina: Mynis will automatically try to act mightier than he actually is whenever he's with his more skilled counterparts from alternate realities, taking on the dramatic and vigilant persona that he usually saves for those he's protecting in an attempt to show them that he handled the difficulties as well as they did. Unfortunately, this pseudo-confidence is often misinterpreted as him just being a self-absorbed jerk. * Vale: Mynis doesn't much like Vale. As an aspiring hero, he finds Vale's belief that survivors only survive through violence to be rather disturbing. Plus, there's the fact that Vale completely disregards the "alive" part of "wanted dead or alive"... * Versapex: "Holy shit, there's two of them." Versapex may very well be one of Mynis's closest friends outside of Omega Prime. They're both heroes that have trouble getting their allies and enemies to take them seriously, they're both a bit on the clumsy side... The only difference is that one's apprehensive about their own abilities while the other has some anger issues. (And no, Mynis doesn't know about the fact that she sometimes eats people.) * Whirlwind Rayne: During his time in New Prime, Mynis ended up becoming quite the Whirlwind Rayne fan. He just thinks her stage persona is so incredibly cool, and tries to use it as a source of inspiration for his own mask of optimism and bravery. He hasn't ever actually met her, due to spending most of his time in Seattle while in New Prime, but he would probably showcase an enormous amount of respect for her if they ever ran into each other. * Wurm: Deep down, Mynis can kinda relate to Wurm's lack of confidence and fighting ability. He's the only Beorn that he doesn't try to put up a tough facade around, instead doing his best to provide some comfort and compassion that the poor guy was clearly lacking for most of his life. ---- If you wanna know what Mynis thinks of another character, feel free to leave a link to that character's page right here! * ??? Gallery Game Art= MynisVictory.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Beltenthusiast.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Meltdown. Drawn by Mynis_FSBO.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. MynisHyperForm.png|Hyper Mode Mynis' rushed-out artwork. MynisX.png|Art for Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds and Fantendoverse X: Space by MynisNil.png|Art for Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil; edited Fantendoverse X: Space art by , adding the Blump on Mynis's hand. By |-|Other Art= ColoredMynisFuzzy.png|Drawn by for an Art Swap Ams_request11.png|Drawn by for an Art Request Blog 2016-10-02_19.18.02.jpg|Drawn by TheGreatMynis'sDefaultDatingSiteAvatar.png|A Mynis variant of the Matchtendo default avatar Poison_mynis_fantendo.jpg|A poison-elemental version of Mynis. Drawn by Cassadoodlemynis.png|Drawn by FO_Art_Mynis.png|The artwork on Mynis' [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by FO_Front_Mynis.png|The front side of Mynis' [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by FO_Back_Mynis.png|The back side of Mynis' ''Face Off!'' card. Drawn by Trivia * Not surprisingly, Mynis' name is a play on the word "minus." ** IncarnateParanoia hates Mynis name puns almost as much as they hate their own name puns. *** Please stop. * Mynis and IncarnateParanoia share April 1st as a birthday. * The concept of Mynis was inspired by Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series and Fantendo's own Untina. * Mynis' overabundance of belts is a nod to the character design habits of Tetsuya Nomura, a director and designer at Square Enix responsible for designing important characters in the Final Fantasy series, the Kingdom Hearts series, and The World Ends With You. * The name of Mynis' knives, Inpeerion, is a reference to joke weapons in RPGs having names that parody the names of legendary weapons, such as Final Fantasy's Excalipoor and Fire Emblem's Missiletainn. In this case, Inpeerion parodies the name of Unten's sword Imperium. }} Category:Males Category:Free to use Characters Category:Beorns Category:Heroes Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Characters Category:Prodigy Category:Illiterate Characters Category:Shop owners Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Alternate Characters Category:Characters from the Mynisverse Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Fantendo Kart (series) Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Hyper Mode Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Category:Shards of Reality Characters Category:World Tournament